Azumanga Daioh Anarchy
by DrakeHawk
Summary: My first fanfic! This one is about a world which is gripped in total anarchy ... in a matter of hours. How would the Azumanga Daioh characters react? Find out in this mini-novel fan fiction. Rated T, it isn't bad yet, but it will have course language in later chapters. Please review, I want to know how to get better at writing! DrakeHawk


**Azumanga Daioh: Anarchy**

**A/N: Welcome! My name is DrakeHawk and I have just started here! This is my first story, so sorry if the beginning is a bit short: I just want to figure out how the system works. So I apologize if my work is a little bad, I am only just starting. So without further ado, let's get on to the story, although it is only a prelude of sorts.**

{Sometime during mid-third year}

Chiyo-chan opened her eyes slowly. She sat up, slightly groggy but already clearing her head. She thought something was off, but she just smiled and shrugged the thought away. She saw her Great Pyrenees dog, Mr. Tadakichi, saying "Good morning Mr. Tadakichi! Did you sleep well?"

Mr. Tadakichi looked at her and barked affectionately. Chiyo smiled and went downstairs to fix her bento for school that day. As she finished up and put the box next to her bag, she went back upstairs and got dressed in her red school uniform. After that she put up her hair into her favorite style: two large pigtails.

She walked outside with her bag, and met Miss Sakaki on the way there.

"Miss Sakaki! How are you?" Sakaki looked down at the cute little girl.

"I'm fine," Sakaki replied shortly.

Chiyo nodded and they walked to school together.

{A few hours later}

Chiyo-chan walked home from an uneventful day of school (if you can call a day with her friends uneventful). As she approached her front gate, the gate opened for her, her mom was waiting for her.

Her mom bent down to Chiyo-chan's level and looked her in the eye. "Chiyo-chan, your father has to work late today and I was called back to work as well, so you will have the house to yourself again tonight. I want you to make sure everything is locked up before you go to bed, and you can watch some TV when you finish your homework."

Chiyo nodded and walked upstairs to her room and dutifully did her homework, and when she was done she went downstairs to watch some TV. She turned on the news just before the doorbell rang. Chiyo-chan jumped a little.

"Who could it be a this hour?" Chiyo wondered as she looked at the camera outside her gate. She was surprised at what she saw, Tomo and Yomi standing outside her gate. She was confused, but allowed her friends in.

After a moment of silence between them after the duo walked through the door, Chiyo carefully asked, "Wh – Why are you two here?" Yomi looked at her solemnly.

"Go check what's on your TV," Yomi said suddenly. Chiyo looked slightly confused for a moment but complied with Yomi's request. As she stared at the news anchor on the flatscreen, she was overtaken, her mouth agape and eyes wide.

"… WARNING! Please stay in your places of refuge! The world's governments are in intense argument! Experts say this may be a dangerous situation; nuclear war is not an outlandish option anymore! Please stay within your homes, or whatever safe refuge is available! WARNING! WARNI—"

Chiyo-chan shut off the TV and stood in thought, frozen in her place. What would become of this? Could we – could we die? Her mind was racing, and tears started to fall.

Yomi rushed over to Chiyo and attempted to comfort her as Tomo just took a place on Chiyo's couch. "I – I just hope my parents are o – okay" the little protégé choked out amidst tears. Yomi looked at Chiyo-chan and was at a loss for words as she looked through her glasses at the small, crying girl.

The phone rang. Yomi excused herself to answer to phone. What will become of this? Yomi thought.

Yomi picked up the receiver. "Hello?!" a panicked voice whispered into the phone.

"Kagura?!" Yomi exclaimed, "What's going on? Where are you? What do you need?!" Yomi quickly talked into the receiver. The line went blank for a moment.

"I need help. Now!"

**A/N: And that's it for the prelude! Please review this, I really want to know how to get better, so any constructive criticism is much appreciated! I hope you enjoy this story, because I already am, and I just started! Thanks for reading,**

**~DrakeHawk**


End file.
